Feral
by the hotpocket hunter
Summary: A new student arrives at Tokyo's most prestigious and feared high school. With decidedly feminine qualities, no name, and a spit-fire temper, how will the newby get along with the other students? Good thing he's wild; this school is ALL about the competition.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

An orange haired teen glanced around casually, his backpack slung over his shoulder. _This new school looks expensive,_ he pondered. _Wonder how my old man got me in?_

His family had uprooted from his hometown of Karakura and moved to Tokyo to follow his adopted father's new job, and he'd had to leave his friends behind. He snorted quietly. _Why should I even bother? I was raised by jaguars for crying out loud! It's not like I'm gonna get a desk job. _He shuddered at the thought._ I might just go back to the jungle... _

Shaking off the idea, he walked through the gate, hips swaying languidly.

"Geez, man! Look at the newby!" snickered Ikkaku.

"I know, right?" replied Renji. "Look at his hair! It's so long I mistook him for a girl at first!"

Hanataro let out a nervous laugh. "I think he looks nice, though."

Ganju shook his head in disbelief. "Hana, you think everyone looks nice. There's something off about that guy."

Renji nodded. "Yeah, see the way he's walkin'? He's a fighter for sure. No normal person has that kind of grace."

Hanataro hummed thoughtfully. "Why don't we go meet him?"

The other three burst out laughing. Renji was first to recover. "Sorry Hana, gonna have to take a pass on that one. Guy looks like a chick, he's probably a wuss. Can't be seen with commoners, now can we?" He looked around, perplexed. "Huh? Hanataro?"

Looking up, the group saw him standing with the orange-haired new student.

"Hi, I'm Hanataro! Are you new here?" he offered cheerfully.

"Yeah, I am, and... I don't actually have a name, so I guess I can't really introduce myself, huh?" He chuckled sheepishly.

Hanataro appeared puzzled. "You don't have a name?"

He shook his head, his low ponytail swishing across his back. "Wouldn't let the adoption people give me one. It wouldn't mean anything coming from someone who doesn't even know me."

"Adoption people?" asked Hanataro curiously. "Why would they need to give you a name? Didn't they give you one when you were little?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "I was raised by jaguars, they don't exactly talk in a way that translates to human."

"Really?" gasped Hanataro, awed. His eyes sparkled in wonder.

"Yeah. Don't have a clue as to who my biological parents were," he waved off. "Can't say I really care, either."

"Why don't you want to know?" asked Hanataro curiously.

"They aren't really my parents, you know? They'd just be strangers, and humans have this weird idea that children belong to their parents." He shook his head ruefully. "Just look at all the trouble it causes. With humans, it's all about who you're related to."

"I guess I see what you mean," Hanataro agreed thoughtfully. "Do you think of the jaguars that raised you as your parents?"

"Yeah, I do." Ichigo smiled softly. "The pride is my family. When the humans came and found me, they hauled me off and said it was for my own good. They don't seem to realize how weak they are and how useless a formal education is." He snorted.

"What do you mean?"

"Knowing how to read, or write, or the position of the planets, or the quadratic formula only works out in this illusion called 'society'," he elaborated. "It doesn't teach you what plants are edible or poisonous, or how to stake a claim on your territory, or how to hunt or defend yourself, or how to navigate by the stars. A human in the jungle is a dead human."

"You're right," sighed Hanataro. "School isn't really useful, is it?"

"There are some things that I approve of as useful, like learning to fix or hotwire cars, hacking computers, gymnastics, you know what I mean? Stuff that you can actually put to use outside of the little box society calls the legal system. An odd hobby can save your life, you know."

Hanatarou laughed. "Yeah, but I think you'll do really well here. You seem nice, and being raised by animals probably upped your chances of winning any fights you get into."

He smirked. "Oh yes, I am a_ fantastic_ fighter."

Renji, only hearing the past couple sentences as he came up to them, interrupted. "You were raised by animals? No way!" he scoffed.

Chocolate brown eyes waxed amber, tension rising with the new students next sentence. "Would you like me to prove it to you?"

Renji was startled. "Eh? How?"

"Pick something," he offered.

Renji hummed thoughtfully. "Oh, got it! Jump up into that tree as high as you can!"

"No problem," answered Ichigo, eyes glittering at the challenge. Dropping his backpack, he crouched low to the ground before leaping _ten feet_ straight up into the tree.

He laughed. "Piece of cake!"

Renji and the others gawked as he climbed down head first, digging his fingernails into the cracks in the bark as he ran down the trunk.

"Wow," chuckled Renji. "That's pretty impressive. Tell you what, I'll take you to the office."

"Oh, thanks," he answered, surprised.

"Um..." started Hanataro. "Do you have something we can call you?"

He hummed to himself distantly. "Yeah, actually, I do. Pantera."

"Pantera?" asked Renji. "What kind of name is that?"

He grinned. "It was my title in Karakura, as a streetfighter."

"So you can fight," mused Renji. "Alright, after the office I'll show you the ropes."

'Pantera' raised an eyebrow. What was so complicated about school?

He sighed, and followed after Renji. He had a bad feeling about this new school.


	2. Chapter 2

Making it clear now Pantera=Ichigo. Just in case there are people who read this without any deductive reasoning skills. Also, I will be starting an Ichi-Ulqui fic soon where Ichigo is foreign, hot, and BA. Just thought I'd promote myself a little while I had your attention. Chapter is dedicated to Lil Mexican.

Chapter 2

* * *

If Renji was surprised when Pantera leapt into the tree, he was _flabbergasted_ when he returned to the office after going to grab a cup of coffee and found him in a shouting match with Nnoitra, one of the Top Ten. The Top Ten were fighting _legends_, and _no one_ went up against them.

"Are you crazy?" hissed Renji, dragging the orangette aside by the elbow.

"No, not that I'm aware of," he answered perplexedly. "Why?"

"That's Nnoitra Jiruga!"

"Who?"

"He's one of the Top Ten?"

"Who?"

Renji groaned. "The Top Ten are the ten best fighters in the school. This whole place is based on power and fighting ability!"

"And this pertains to me shouting at a beanpole why?"

"Because he can beat you into a bloody pulp!"

Pantera stared at him for a moment. Then he burst out laughing.

Nnoitra stalked up. "Wha's with him?"

"U-um, nothing, nothing at all," assured Renji nervously.

By this point Pantera was holding his sides as he struggled for breath. "Oh, that's rich!" he snickered.

"Wha's so funny, huh?" asked Nnoitra, unaccustomed to being ignored.

Pantera managed to shake off the laughing fit. "Sorry man, I just thought it was funny that Renji was so scared of you."

Nnoitra blinked in surprise at the honest answer. "And yer not?"

"Nope."

"Do ya even know who I am?"

"According to Renji, your name is Nnoitra Jiruga and you're supposed to be some big-shot fighter." The answer was plain and unimpressed.

"And knowin' that, ya aren't worried a bit?"

"No. I've wrestled jaguars, crocodiles, and even the odd boa constrictor. I don't think I have much to fear from a human."

Nnoitra grinned his piano-key grin. "I like ya kid. Ya've got spark. Ya come with me, the pineapple can go to class on 'is own."

"Um, okay," was the surprised response.

Renji stared as the two walked away, jaw working in surprise. "Alright. I guess, um, I'll see you later."

"Later pineapple!" called the orangette, smirking.

Renji growled lowly, mumbling swear words as he wandered away.

* * *

Ichigo glanced around curiously. Over in the corner sat a brunette male who appeared to be fast asleep, snoring softly. Beside him sat a blonde with long, spiky braids, a perfect tan, icy aqua eyes, and a curvy figure. On her lap was a bombshell of a woman who appeared European, her sea-foam colored hair tumbling down her back. In the seat across from them sat a decidedly emo teen with black hair, large green eyes, and emerald tearstreaks tattoed onto his cheeks.

He gave Pantera a quick once-over before feigning disinterest and returning to his laptop. Pantera smirked slightly as his instincts recognized the subtle interest. He continued his sweep of the room. A feminine, pink-haired male leaned against the wall, examining him with excited curiosity through his glasses.

Nnoitra turned to him. "That over there is Stark, he's too lazy to bother introducing himself. The blonde is Harribel and the one in her lap is Nelliel. The emo is Ulquiorra, and the pansy in the corner is Syazel."

Syazel huffed, annoyed. "We can't all be muscle-bound barbarians," he retorted airily.

"Hi Sweety, I'm Nel, like Nnoi said," Nel offered cheerily. "What's your name?"

Nnoitra cackled. "He goes by Pantera and had the guts ta cuss me out for making a pass at 'im."

Stark looked up lazily, eyes drooping. "Oh really?"

Pantera scowled darkly. "Stupid pervert oughta keep his hands to himself. Or I'll break them."

Nnoitra cackled again. "Ain't he a little spit-fire?"

Hallibel didn't quite smile, but her eyes warmed a bit. "You should be more careful, little one. Some of the men around here have no self control," she warned.

"Oh, I'm not worried about it," he waved off.

"Oh?" asked Syazel curiously. "And why is that?"

"I'm a pretty good fighter," Pantera offered. "I can take care of myself, idiot alphas or not."

"Alphas?" questioned Ulquiorra.

"Dominants. Gender doesn't really matter. There are submissives and dominants."

"I see..." Syazel appeared lost in thought.

"And you do not count yourself among the alphas?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Nope. I'm a beta," he clarified, ignoring Nnoitra's lecherous grin. "And I can tell which of you are alphas or betas, just by scent and behavior."

"Scent?" asked Syazel, rejoining the conversation. "What do you mean?"

"I mean scent," repeated Pantera, shrugging. "Most humans never need their sense of smell. I did, so I can track people by scent. Everyone has a unique scent," he continued.

Ulquiorra blinked owlishly. "Why did you need your sense of smell?"

Pantera grinned. "I was raised by jaguars, so it was kind of important."

They all stared at him, even Stark, who was actually awake for once.

A snicker from the doorway drew their attention. A silver-haired teen with smile wide enough that his eyes crinkled shut slipped into the room. "Ya, this one is plenty interestin'. Betcha Grimm-Kitty's gonna fight him."

"He'd better not Gin, and don't encourage him," huffed Nel. "I don't hold with beating up helpless girls."

"Nelly, he's a guy," Gin pointed out.

"He's a submissive and therefore one of the girls," stated Harribel, squashing the argument.

"Who's Grimm-Kitty?" asked Pantera.

"One of us," was Stark's lazy reply.

"My baby brother!" cheered Nel.

"Another muscle-bound barbarian," muttered Syazel.

Gin's smile widened. "He's one a the top fighters 'round here. They call 'im the Beast."

Pantera hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe he would be fun to fight."

Nel shook her head. "No honey, Grimmy will hurt you."

"Don't worry so much," soothed the orangette. "I spent about 12 years in a jungle, I think I'm pretty well equipped to deal with any fights I end up in."

"Ya don' wanna pick a fight wit' him," argued a watery, echoing voice. An albino teen with gold-on-black eyes strolled in, moving to stand with Gin. "He'll tear ya apart."

Pantera looked him over curiously, studying how similar the newcomer's features were to his own, then examining his movements carefully. "Could he beat you?" he asked.

"Hmmm..." pondered the snowy-haired teen. "Don' know. Think we're pretty evenly matched, why?"

"I can at least hold my own against him, then," assessed Pantera. "I don't know if I can beat him with my shoulder still messed up, though," he murmured thoughtfully, missing the shocked and incredulous looks around him.

Nnoitra poked him in the side, shaking him from his thoughts. "Tha's Shiro."

"I'm Pantera," he offered, before turning towards an innocent-looking Nnoitra. "And I told_ you_ to keep your hands to yourself." His tone sharpened.

"Aw, come on sweetheart, I'm just playin'," joked Nnoitra, running his hand down Pantera's back again. _Thud._

Seven pairs of eyes widened at the impact. Pantera slowly straightened up from where he'd been kneeling, having thrown Nnoitra over his shoulder with ease.

"I warned you," he sighed, shaking his head. "Should of listened."

Just then, a small, dark-haired male in an oversized black hoody walked in. He looked around for a moment. "What the hell happened in here?"

"Ah, Tensa," greeted Gin, regaining his smiling mask. "Pantera and Nnoi were just gettin' acquainted."

"Pantera?"

"Me," clarified the orangette. "He wouldn't keep his hands to himself."

"Oh." Tensa seemed stumped. After a moment he pointed to Nnoitra, still laid out on the floor, staring at the ceiling in shock. "Did you do that?"

"Yeah, sorry," he apologized. "At least I didn't break any furniture or anything."

"..."

"..."

"You do realize that you just threw a top fighter, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"..."

"Are you okay?"

Shiro walked over to Tensa slowly. "I saw it too Tenz. I'm jus' as weirded out as ya are."

Pantera looked around curiously, then sighed and flopped down in an empty chair, curling up sideways on the seat. He noticed everyone staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothin', nothin'," appeased Gin quickly. "Jus' didn' expect someone ta take Nnoi out so easily."

"He didn't take me out!" Nnoitra protested. "Jus' knocked the wind outta me! And I wasn' expectin' it either!"

A full-blown argument over whether Nnoitra had been beaten or not broke out, Tensa sighing before making his way through the chaos to sit on the arm of the new student's chair.

Wondering at the completely feline position of the orangette, he reached down hesitantly, and ran his hand through the long orange locks, scratching gently at a spot just below his ear.

The argument jerked to a halt when he made a decidedly un-human sound of contentment.

"Did he just... Purr?" asked Nnoitra, stunned.

"Yup," agreed Tensa, continuing the petting.

"Wow."

"Yup," he agreed again. "He's even more of an animal than Grimm."

They sat in an awkward silence unnoticed by Pantera until Nel leapt to her feet, squealing. "That's so cute!"

She rushed over to the orangette, scooping him up and settling him on her lap like a cat. He was startle at first, but relaxed as soon as Tensa continued scratching, purring softly. Nel smile joyously before gently stroking from his head, down his back, pulling out his hair tie. She giggled a bit when she looked at it closer.

"What?" asked Tensa.

"It's a piece of grass," she laughed. "He probably found it on his way here."

Pantera stirred slightly, purr faltering at the lack of attention. Nel was quick to appease him by scratching at the base of his skull.

He settle into sleep easily, feeling secure in his new pack.

"Shhh!" whispered Nel. "He's asleep. That's so cute!"

Harribel smiled slightly, slipping into the chair beside her. He purred happily before stretching across both their laps.

"Now, who's gonna explain this ta Grimm-Kitty?" asked Gin.

* * *

Again, I love reviews. Like hotpockets, they feed the soul. This is a story i really like, so I'll probably update pretty frequently.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, I'm going on vacation soon and I apologize for late updates. It takes me forever to update anything, but my room is clean and I found all of the papers so updates should be more consistent. Realize that I make up the stories a day or two before the update comes out and most of this is done while trying to drown out my siblings. Okay, what kind of scene should I do when he gets his name? Who should come up with it? Stuff like that is up to you guys.

Chapter 2

Grimmjow glanced around warily, noticing the absence of his nakama. He frowned. Usually at least Nel attended class. Making a sudden U-turn, he strode back up the hall. Picking up the pace, he wondered where they were? The first place to look would be the 'empty' classroom at the far end of the east wing. He and his nakama had turned it into their private hang-out, decorating it with an eclectic collection of random posters and furniture that looked surprisingly good. There was even a stack of futons in the supply closet branching off of the classroom for when they slept in the room.

Pushing the door open, he barely managed to duck the orange streak that flew past his head at eye-level. "What the hell?"

He was promptly ignored.

Gin snickered, moving the laser light up the wall. Pantera leapt off the back of a chair, swatting wildly at the light. The light switched back to the floor, Ichigo bouncing off the wall on all fours, twisting in midair to just barely miss the still-moving red dot.

With a triumphant mewl, he dove on the light- which was now glowing on Grimmjow's chest.

Swearing, Grimmjow hit the floor hard, ecstatic orangette now sprawled on top of him.

Purring in apology, Pantera slipped off of him, taking up the hunt again.

Growling, Grimmjow grabbed Gin by the scruff of the neck, removing the light from his hand and turning it off with a click. Pantera paused, crouching on the back of the couch. Hopping down, he crawled fluidly across the throw rug to over to Grimmjow before sitting back on his heels quietly. He tipped his head in feline curiousity, holding out his hand expectantly.

Surprised, Grimmjow just dropped the penlight into his waiting palm.

While Pantera fiddled with the device silently, Grimmjow set Gin back on the couch. Sighing, he ran a hand through his unruly blue to Ulquiorra, he asked, "Who's this?"

"He goes by Pantera, apparently," answered Ulquiorra monotonously.

"He?"

Grimmjow looked back, but the glossy mane blocked his view of the so-called male's face. Crouching, he brushed the sunset locks away. Pantera looked up in surprise at the touch. Luminous amber eyes met with sharp azure.

"Are you Grimmjow?" asked a soft voice.

"Yeah. Now, what the hell are you doing in my gang's hangout?"

The smaller male huffed. "The beanpole dragged me here," was the now-irritated response.

Grimmjow sat back on his heels, turning to Nnoitra. "Nnoi, why'd ya bring him here? He doesn't exactly look like much."

"He's got spunk," Nnoitra answered lazily.

Grimmjow snorted. "Spunk doesn't cut it here. He's not one of us."

Nnoitra snorted. "I think he can handle himself, Grimm. He flipped me over his shoulder like I didn't weigh nothin'."

Grimmjow blinked in surprise. Looking back at the orangette, he asked, "You can fight?"

Pantera huffed in irritation. "Duh."

Nel smiled. "Yeah Grimmy! He was raised by animals too!"

"Huh?" asked Grimmjow, startled.

"Jaguars!" chirped Nel.

Grimmjow blinked. "Oh no. You're not keeping him." He scowled darkly. "Do you even know how dangerous jaguars are? They're instigators! They fight constantly, they're vicious!"

Pantera grinned disturbingly. "Why thank you."

"That's not a complement, idiot! Jaguar's are like the hyenas of the cat world! They're ruthless! They'd even kill their own cubs!"

A low snarl from Pantera startled them. "At least we're not lazy, overweight mongrels!"

Grimmjow growled back. "Scavenger!"

"Canine!"

"Scum!"

"House cat!"

Grimmjow snarled and pounced, surprised by the amount of strength coiled into the orangette's muscles as he fought back exuberantly. The two clawed and snarled and bit, turning over and over in their contest of power. By the time Nel pulled them apart, Pantera was hissing furiously, swiping and tearing with his fingernails and teeth. The orangette was obviously going to have bruises, but so was Grimmjow, who was also covered in cuts and scratches.

The low, rending snarl showed Pantera was far from done. Grimmjow was surprised at the other. Why didn't he attack? When the realization that Pantera was holding back because _Nel was between them_ hit him he paused.

"Why didn't you attack her?"

"Why would I? Jaguars are a lot more violent than most other cats, but you panthers think you're so high-and-mighty and trounce all over us. We love fighting, but we're not monsters." Pantera was obviously upset. "And if you say something like that about my family again I will hurt you. Severely. But I won't kill you because that would upset Nel, and I like her."

"Aw, that's so cute!" Nel glomped Pantera, who sighed and hoped for his own survival. Sitting down, she drew him onto her lap.

"Seriously, Grimmy! I like this one, and I don't want you to hurt him! Hitting girls is a no-no!"

Grimmjow blinked at her.

"And yes, I know he's a guy, but he's a submissive, so he counts as a girl!" she defended. "And I'm keeping him! He can't fight really good, so you don't have an excuse! Plus he looks just like Shiro, but more colorful! Don't you want to know if they're related!"

Grimmjow opened his mouth to argue, but wilted under her furious glare. He stared as she scooped up the orange-head and carried him back to the couch, settling him on her lap as Syazel moved to sit beside her. He continued to stare as they began to pet him, and as he started to purr.

Finally, he sighed, shook his head, and collapsed into an armchair. Apparently the leader's opinion didn't count.


End file.
